Memmories
by Please Notice Me Sempi
Summary: Laxus and Lucy recalling their first meeting. Sweet one shot of LaLu.


**I don't own Fairy Tail**

Memories

A couple set on their couch in their apartment, they were sitting in a comfortable silence in each other arms when the woman suddenly giggled causing the man to look at her with confused gaze.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing I just recalled out first meeting" she giggled some more

"Ahhh that hhahahaha you totally blow out all my self-pride hahaha"

She pouted.

"it's not my fault, it's all Mira's fault "she complained and gazed at her 2 years boyfriend. He was hard to miss thanks to his muscular body, but what captivated her were his electric blue eyes that could see through your soul. His blonde hair shining in the sunlight giving him majestic look, she just loved him too much.

"Yeah but that was one hell of a date" he recalled with a small smile.

_She was getting ready for her date with a frown on her face._

"_Sweetie, stop frowning" demanded her best friend, well ex best friend Mira .Mira was her friend since high school, she had long wavy white hair, icy blue eyes, and had a soft kind smile but if you angered her she can be a real demon. Unfortunately for Lucy's none existed love life Mira else was a self-declared Match- Maker._

"_Shut up Mira- she looked at Mira angrily- it's the fifth date in a month! How many time I need to tell you to stop doing it?!"_

"_There there, if this date will go wrong I will leave you alone with your studying"_

_Lucy was studying law and will start her internship in a big company next month._

"_Finally! oh I need to go, bye Mira"_

_When Lucy arrived to the restaurant she was led to a table with a blond sitting there and she was amazed, he was normal! Don't get her wrong, she liked normal, she welcomed normal but the last four forced her to question her friend's teste in men. The first guy was a Goth who hated life and glared at her the whole time, the second was some over cheerful guy who ate her dinner and called __her__ a weirdo, and she still remembered his pink or salmon hair. The third was shirtless for some reason and had some girl who –based on his word- was his 'crazy stalker who never leaves him alone but he is used to it' , and the forth was a man who clearly was gay. They had a great date actually, they talked about girl staff and became fast friends, and yeah Hibiki was a great friend. Now before her was a normal –she hoped- guy._

"_Hey, Lucy right?"_

"_Yes, nice to meet you" she took his hand._

"_As well as mine, I am Laxus"_

"_So how did you got dragged here?" She asked picking up the menu._

_Laxus on his part liked her graceful moves and soft brown eyes, her blond hair was in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face, she had a body to kill for…maybe Bixlow won't die a slow and painful death._

"_My friend said that if I don't go he will burn all my belongings, so as you see I believed him" he laughed ._

'_Nice laugh' she thought._

"_And you?" he asked ._

"_well, you see there was one time when I got very and I mean very drunk and Mira had a camera with her so.." she waved her hand in emphasis ._

"_Well poor you " he smirked "well you are young so it's good to get crazy once in a while"_

"_Haha you talk like an old man haha how old are you anyway?"_

"_26"_

_CLANG_

_That was the noise of her falling hope (and the fork)._

"_YOU WHAT?!" she stood up "god I will kill Mira" she mumbled and looked at his shocked face "no no no no no no no no No" she left her money on the table and walked away._

_At the end of night they both got something, she got a relief from not doing something stupid, and he got a huge blow to his pride._

"Yeah that was really shocking "she said with a small sigh.

"Really? I didn't noticed by your reaction" he said sarcastically.

"Oi! I was 18! And it was so unexpected" she said in her defense.

"Haha the second meeting was so awkward" he laughed.

"And by chance" she added.

"_Heartfillia san, your internship in our company will start today after you meet the manager, Drayer san" said her new boss._

"_Yes, thank you" _

_They walked for a few minutes when he stopped._

"_Heartfillia san this is out manager Drayer san, you talk I need to go" he walked away leaving her shocked._

'_26 san?! (Yeah that how she call him) he is my boss?!'_

"_Oh Heartfillia san, nice to meet you" ' that damn girl!' _

"_y-yeah same h-here" 'I am totally dead'_

_Laxus felt some sort of satisfaction when he saw her shocked state. The damn girl was on his mind since the 'date' a few weeks ago, she was a huge blow on his ego. Sure she was 18 but that kind of reaction was unnecessary. Bixlow laughed so hard that he choked on his beer, but now he will get her back for it. Revenge is sweet. _

_A month later_

"_Ahhh" Lucy was exhausted, internship was hard. All the workers give you the work they are too lazy to complete plus her manager -26 san- gives her more work then she can complete but at least he helps her when she stays too long in the office._

_Today she is working over time again, her head hurts._

"_Heartfillia san, overtime again ah?" Drayer san asked._

"_And who fault is that?" she mumbled._

"_Yes Drayer san over time again haha" she said in a fake cheerful tone._

"_Come on I will help you" he said sitting beside her a taking half of here paper work._

"_Why are you helping?" she asked._

"_No reason" he said._

"_Okay…. 26 san" _

"_Oi! Not funny" he said leaning closer to her._

"_Very funny Mira laughed so hard I thought she will explode" she leaned closer ._

"_It's your fault" he whispered, he wanted to kiss her, so much that it was unbearable._

_She wanted to kiss him for so long, she thought about him at home at work ,really it was a little pathetic._

_When their lips touched they closed their eyes, Laxus put his arms around her waist to bring her closer while Lucy put her own hands around his neck._

_He licked her bottom lip as if asked for permission, she gave it by opening her mouth._

_She tested of strawberries and vanilla, he liked it. it was much better then in his imagination ._

_She couldn't place his teste, it was manly and pleasant just like him._

_They parted too quickly in her opinion and she noticed that she somehow during their make out session was placed on his lap with his hands on her hips. Both breathing hard._

"_Do –do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked her rubbing circles on her hips_

"_y-yeah" she leaned again and they resumed their activities._

"That was a great evening" he said.

"Do you want a repeat?" she asked suggestively.

"Of course"

"26 san"

"Damn girl"

This is love.

**R&amp;R minna love ya.**


End file.
